


Want

by dreamalittledreamofme



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Role Reversal, This Is Sad, episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofme/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofme
Summary: Clover doesn’t want to fight. He doesn’t want to hurt Qrow. He doesn’t want to ruin what they have. But Qrow just won’t comply. So he has to do this.----Episode 12 Canon Divergence (spoiling it right now: Qrow dies instead)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Want

Clover lands softly, the snow cushioning his fall. He stands up and watches the airship crash a few yards in front of him. He wants to run over, to make sure Tyrian is still bound, to make sure Robyn is alive, to hold Qrow- no. 

He stops himself. He can’t think about Qrow right now. General Ironwood sent out an arrest for him. He can’t let personal feelings get in the way of his duty. Still, though, he can’t help the relief that floods him as he sees Qrow get out of the airship.

Clover watches as the other man runs over to Robyn, checking her pulse. 

“Robyn needs help. Surrender, and we can take her to Atlas. Get her patched up.” 

Qrow turns to him and takes out his weapon, holding it in scythe form. “Never pegged you for the manipulative type, but I’ve learned a lot of things tonight,” His expression becomes sad, “I thought that maybe-” He stops short. The last thing he wants to think about is them. The looks Clover gave him. Their flirting. He doesn’t want to think about his feelings for the man. Not when he betrayed him just as everyone else had.

Clover’s face falls. “I enjoyed working with you, you know? Even with that endless cynism of yours.”

“I’m usually proven right.”

“We don’t have to fight,” He pauses, “Friend.”

Qrow’s face hardens. Yes, he realizes, this man is no different than everyone else who betrayed him.

“You don’t know my friends. That’s how it always goes.”

Clover takes one last glance at him, hoping he would back down, but seeing no change in expression. He runs, getting ready to throw Kingfisher’s line. Qrow stays in place but goes into a defensive position. 

Clover throws his line, attempting to encircle the man with it, but instead, Qrow grabs the hook and pulls him forward. He stumbles and Qrow uses the opportunity to bring down Harbinger on him. Luckily, Clover is able to regain balance in time to dodge the attack and hit Qrow in the stomach, pushing him back a couple of feet. 

Clover doesn’t want to fight. He doesn’t want to hurt Qrow. He doesn’t want to ruin what they have. But Qrow just won’t comply. So he has to do this. Clover desperately tries to convince himself.

He starts to speak to the man, but the space Qrow occupied is now gone. Instead, a black bird is soaring in the sky, almost blending completely in the night. It flies above Clover, heading to Atlas.

If he was fighting anyone else, Clover wouldn’t have batted an eye to a sudden crow.

He throws out Kingfisher’s line and this time, it captures his target. The line goes around the bird’s wings, stopping him mid-flight. As he falls, Qrow turns back into a human. He hits the ground hard, aura shattering. Harbinger lands a few feet away.

Clover runs to him. He partly wants to hold him close and make sure he’s okay. But he stops himself again. He stands over Qrow, watching as he tries to escape the fishing line. As he gets closer, Qrow starts speaking. “Ironwood told you, didn’t he?”

“The General always keeps us informed. That’s why I have to do this. He always has his reasons.”

“Well, that wasn’t his secret to tell. You don’t have to do this. Do you really think it’s a good idea to leave an entire city to die?”

Clover’s resolve is starting to shatter. He doesn’t know what to believe anymore. Still, he continues, “I’m sorry Qrow. I trust Ironwood with my life. I can’t let you go to Mantle.”

“I don’t want to go to Mantle. I just need to get to my kids. Please, Clover. I need to make sure they’re okay. Please, _please._ ” Qrow begs. 

Clover wants to let him go. He can’t stand to see Qrow like this, especially when he’s the cause. He pulls at Kingfisher to start unraveling Qrow when a tail comes between them. It breaks the fishing line. Qrow stands up fast, putting distance between them, and turns his head to the voice.

Tyrian stands there, giggling maniacally. “Sorry to break up this tender moment, but it really does make me sick.”

“Shut up!” Qrow runs at him, fists clenched. Tyrian easily evades the attack but doesn’t counter. 

“C’mon now. I’m not the enemy here. Loverboy over there is the one that’s stopping you. Why don’t we work together and put the boy to bed?”

“I’ll _never_ work with you.”

Tyrian frowns, “Well you’re no fun.” He runs at Clover, tail aiming for his chest. Clover tries to block but Tyrian fakes him out and grabs Kingfisher instead. 

“Ooo what’s this?”

“Give that back!” Clover lunges, but it’s too late. Tyrian presses a button on the handle. The harpoon shoots out. They both watch as it travels through the air before piercing straight through Qrow’s chest.

“NO!” Clover reaches out his hand. Qrow stumbles back, eyes transfixed at the harpoon sticking out of his chest. 

“Just my luck, huh?” He falls back as the harpoon leaves him and goes back into the handle.

“Oops,” Tyrian says, looking utterly too happy with himself.

Clover turns to the Faunus, “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“Oh lover boy, you mean, what did you do? Letting a serial killer run around free? Trying to arrest your- what was it again, ‘friend’? I hope General Ironwood was worth it.” He laughs sadistically before taking off running to Mantle.

Clover turns his head between the running man and Qrow, unsure of who to go to. He hears Qrow groan and lets Tyrian go. 

He kneels to the side of the other man and pulls him into his lap. Blood stains the pristine white of his pants and vest. His hands press into the wound, causing Qrow to groan again.

“Stay with me, Qrow. Please, stay with me.” Clover’s eyes water. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to get hurt.

Qrow weakly pushes at his hands and tries to hold them tightly. His red gaze bores into teal.

“Take care of my kids, okay? Make sure they’re okay.” Clover shakes his head.

“No, no. You can take care of them yourself. You’re gonna make it Qrow.”

He laughs weakly, “We both know I’m not.”

“Stop. Stop talking like that.” Tears are falling freely on his face.

“Why? I thought you could deal with my ‘endless cynism’?” His words cut deep in Clover’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Qrow. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- This wasn’t supposed to- Qrow. I-I-”

Qrow lets go of his hands and cups Clover’s face. “I know.” Clover leans down and kisses him softly. He can taste the salt from his tears but he doesn’t want to pull away. He desperately wants to stay in this moment forever.

What Clover wants more than anything is for this not to be happening. He wanted their first kiss to be sweet. He wanted to take Qrow out on a date. To make him feel loved. He wanted to flirt with the man all night, just to see that beautiful blush on his face. He wanted them to go back to his apartment. To kiss Qrow all over. To take him all in, slow and intimate. Clover wanted to wake up in his arms in the morning. To open his eyes and see Qrow, in all his beauty in the morning light, look at him like he couldn’t love anything more.

Instead, he opens his eyes and sees Qrow pale and weak. The sun is starting to rise, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything except the man in front of him. The man he started to fall in love with. The light in Qrow’s eyes are starting to fade, he can see it.

“I promise. The kids will be safe. And Ironwood will pay for what he’s done. I’ll make sure of it.”

Qrow uses the last of his strength and smirks, “Good luck.”

His eyes lose all shine, and his head lolls back. The hand holding Clover’s face goes limp.

Clover hears an airship behind him. He doesn’t turn to look. He doesn’t want to stop looking at Qrow. A broken sob tears through his throat.

Clover hears footsteps getting closer. He’s expecting to hear a soldier behind him, but the voice that rings out makes his heart stop.

“Clover? What are you doing?” It’s Ruby. She hasn’t seen Qrow yet, his body mostly covered by Clover. But when he turns to look at her, she’s able to see all of him, especially the hole in the middle of his chest.

Suddenly, there’s a bright, blinding light. Clover lets Qrow fall into the snow, as he tries to shield himself from it. 

“UNCLE QROW.”

As his vision clears, he can see the rest of team RWBY running after their leader, concerned. He can see the faces of Jaune, Nora, and Ren peer out from the airship.

Ruby falls to the ground beside Qrow and desperately tries to shake him awake. She checks his pulse only to feel nothing. She falls back onto her knees, putting her head into her hands, and violently sobs. Blake and Weiss surround her in a hug.

“What happened?” Yang’s voice is a wave of quiet anger. One Clover doesn’t know how to deal with.

“I-” He falters.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Tears stream down her face as she glares angrily. “Did you kill him? Did you?”

“No! I could n-”

“Really? Because there is your bloody weapon on the ground and a hole in my Uncle’s chest!”

“Yang,” Weiss speaks firmly and Yang stops shouting. She turns to look at her sister. Ruby looks so small like this. She’s weeping and clinging tight to Qrow’s hand. Yang’s face falls and she joins in on the hug, but not before giving one last glare at Clover.

“I-I. We captured Tyrian. We were on the airship when you gave us the call. I tried to arrest Qrow but Robyn stopped me and we fought. Tyrian got free and crashed the ship. I stopped Qrow from leaving and Tyrian somehow got a hold of my weapon and shot him. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. It’s my fault. All of this is. Ruby, Yang. _I’m sorry._ ”

Ruby lifts her head, staring at him straight in the eye. He’s expecting anger, expecting her to go off on him. But he doesn’t expect this.

“Did you hold the weapon that- that injured him?”

“No.”

“Did you pull the trigger?”

“No.”

“Then this isn’t your fault. You made some bad decisions. You let loyalty blind you. But this? Tyrian did this. Ironwood did this. Salem did this. Don’t blame yourself. That’s the last thing Uncle Qrow would want.”

Clover is reminded of the strength and compassion this huntress has. Qrow told him that she was something special- all of them were. Looking at her now, tears running down her face, but still strong enough to speak, to keep going, he doesn’t doubt it for a second.

Still, he doesn’t think he will ever believe Ruby. He’ll always think Qrow died because of him. But for right now, those are the words he needs to get up.

He walks towards Robyn, making sure her pulse is still steady. He gets Jaune and Nora to help her onto their airship.

Ruby and her team still stand over Qrow. Clover moves towards them but doesn’t want to look at the man on the ground any longer. Instead, he faces Ruby.

“We won’t just leave him here. I’ll call in an airship.”

She nods, “And you?”

“Me?”

“Are you with us?”

Clover thinks back to their last words. About protecting the kids, and about Ironwood.

Clover wants a lot. He wants Qrow to come back. He wants to kiss him again. He wants to hold him close and never let go.

He wants to make Ironwood pay. And he _will_ pay.

Taking one last glance at Qrow, he nods at Ruby and follows the team onto the airship.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another chapter to see Clover confront Ironwood? And maybe have Taiyang and Raven react to his death but i don't know, we'll see.
> 
> I wanted to keep the conversations and fight relatively canon, but i got major anxiety just watching the first couple minutes after the airship went down, so i just stopped and did my dialogue and fight scene. Also, did crwby forget Qrow can literally turn into a bird and fly away???
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! (or not? This was not a happy fic) Comments make my day!!!


End file.
